Every Rose Has Its Thorns
by Shin-Shui
Summary: SEQUEL TO COLD AS THE SNOW! Valentine's Day is quickly approaching, but Roxas is going cold again...Can Sora find out why before the Heart Holiday shows up? Twincest, Yaoi, SoraXRoxas


Well hey there everyone! Happy Valentine's Day! (Insert Heart Here XD) 3 Anyways, here's a little fic I decided to write for you all for the big VD. And, guess what! It's actually a sequel to Cold as the Snow! Haha! See whut I did thar? So, anyways...I'm not going to babble on any longer. I hope you all enjoy!  
**Legal Disclaimer: I don't own Sora, Roxas, Kingdom Hearts, Valentine's Day, or anything else in this story, really. Except maybe their OC parents. Butt that's all. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a mere two months since Sora admitted his feelings for his twin Roxas. The two found themselves growing closer and closer each passing day, a feat their parents didn't even think was possible. Despite how wrong it all seemed to them, Roxas and Sora couldn't help but to admit that they were thankful for one another, and that they loved each other deeply. Their parents were just as supportive, despite the awkward situation it often put them in when they saw their sons kissing. However, even with happiness flourishing, a seed of despair soon began to grow among it.

"Aaah...:" Sora yawned, sitting up straight in bed, "What's today...?" he glanced over at the calendar, "the seventh...?" he yawned once more.

"Hey, Sora..." Roxas butted his head into the room, "breakfast is ready."

"Roxas!" Sora jumped out of bed half naked, only his boxers covering him.

"Uh, y-you..." Roxas blushed, "better get dressed."

"O...okay..." Sora responded.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[X-X-X-X-X]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Pancakes!" Sora rushed out into the kitchen he smelt the batter frying on the pan, "I LOVE YOU MOMMY!" he ran over and hugged his mom.

"Hee-heh," she laughed, "I love you too, sweety."

Sora took a seat at the table and bounced up and down, excited for the fluffy delight his mother was cooking. Roxas came over and sat down on the opposite side, confusing Sora as to why he didn't sit next to him.

"So, Roxas.." Sora began, "do you want to go out today or something?" he twiddled his thumbs slightly.

Despite their being together almost two months, Sora still didn't like to ask his brother to go out. He preferred having his Roxas ask instead.

"Uh..." Roxas began, looking away, "I can't...I have a project to do for school."

"Oh...uhm...right..." Sora responded, now focusing on the pancakes their mother just brought out to him, "Maybe next Sunday or something..."

He began to eat the fluffy cakes before suddenly realizing something, "Wait...today's the seventh...so next week is the fourteenth..." he thought for a moment, "It's February...." his eyes went wide, "Next week is Valentine's Day, Roxas!"

"O-Oh...is it?" Roxas responded, seemingly uninterested.

"Y-Yeah..." Sora responded, going back to eating.

An awkward tension filled the room for a few minutes before Roxas decided to head off to his room.

"Did...I do something wrong?" Sora asked under his breath.

He finished eating his breakfast and then wiped his mouth and cleaned up. Not wanting to bug Roxas anymore, Sora headed off to his room to figure out something to do.

"What's wrong, Roxas?" he asked himself, afraid to ask his brother.

He went through the rest of the day playing random games he found on the computer.

The next morning, he got ready for school by himself, rather than with Roxas, and headed off to their bus-stop.

Roxas arrived just as the bus did, and, instead of taking his seat next to Sora, he took it next to Kairi, a mutual friend of theirs.

"Hey, Roxas," Kairi greeted him.

"Hi Kai."

"Why aren't you sitting next to Sora?" She asked, a bit dumbfounded, "Are you mad at him?"

Roxas looked at the brown spiky-haired boy he loved looking out the window. He chose not answer her question, and instead turned it on her.

"I heard _you_ were mad at Axel."

Kairi groaned, "Don't even mention him to me. I ask him a simple question about Valentine's Day and he's practically like 'What is that?' I was just like 'Are you kidding me?' He's so immature sometimes."

"Ah..." Roxas responded, still gazing at his brother who was now half-asleep.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[X-X-X-X-X]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Their bus arrived at the school a half-hour later, and Sora attempted, once again, to talk to Roxas, as they shared their first period class of Chemistry.

"Hey, Rox..." he began, smiling, "how'd work on that project ever go?"

"Fine.." he replied in a cold manner.

"O-Okay..." Sora decided to stop talking and walked to class quietly.

"Today, we are going to demonstrate the properties of electronegativity within atoms and..."

Sora disregarded what their teacher was saying, instead deciding to focus on his blonde-haired brother sitting in the front row scribbling things down nowhere near in time with the teacher.

'What's he writing...' Sora thought to himself.

The rest of his day went by without much incidence. History, Math, English, and his electives he all had without Roxas, and Gym and Lunch went by painlessly, that is, without counting the thorns that were cutting away at his heart each minute.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[X-X-X-X-X]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

During lunch, Roxas sat at the opposite side of their lunch table, even raising questions from their friends who sat with them.

"Why aren't you next to Sora, Rox?" Kairi asked, continuing her badgering from the morning.

"Yeah, you two are always together," Namine, another of their friends, agreed.

"The girls are right, man," Riku nodded.

Roxas did nothing except sit and eat his lunch, ignoring his friends taunts and questions.

When they got home, Roxas headed straight for his room and didn't come out even after he was called for dinner. Their parents exchanged worried glances while Sora was busy eating, finally deciding they should ask their son what was wrong.

The rest of the week continued by in the same manner, with Roxas avoiding Sora and barely talking to him at the times when they were stuck together. Sora was getting really sick of it, what with their anniversary and Valentine's Day coming up, but also because he had no idea what he had done so wrong. He decided if things weren't back to normal by Sunday, he was going to confront Roxas.

When Saturday rolled around, Sora's will broke and he decided to confront Roxas about it. He walked into Roxas' room only to discover he was missing.

"Mom," he began, walking into their living room, "where's Roxas?"

"Oh, he left for a friend's house."

"Oh...did he say who?"

"No, but I know it was a girl and her mom came to pick him up I know..."

'A girl? Kairi? Namine?'

"O-Okay...thanks."

He trudged back to his room, his plan burning into ash more and more with each step.

"Can't we just tell him, honey?" his father looked away from their TV, "I mean...you see how miserable he is..."

"I want to...but...Roxas really wanted to make a point of it..."

"We must be pretty bad at keeping secrets too, then..."

"What the hell is wrong with him?!" Sora began to get angry and upset at his brother, "I mean, I haven't even done anything to him!"

He paced back and forth, his mind and heart battling one another for action, "What did I do, Roxas!? You can't even tell me?"

Sora continued pacing, unable to decide what to do. He finally managed to calm down slightly and layed back down in bed, attempting to sleep until it was all over.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~[X-X-X-X-X]~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

He slept well until the afternoon of the next bed, finally awaking and glancing over at the calendar.

"Huh..it's Valentine's Day..." he sighed, "Happy Valentine's Day...no one..."

He lied in bed for a while as he thought about his brother's behavior.

"I just don't get it...What did I do, Roxas...? I love you..."

A sudden knock came at his door that caused him to jump up slightly, in hopes it was Roxas.

"Honey...?" A female's voice came, cuing him in that it was his mother, "want to come with me?"

"Where?" Sora asked, entirely curious.

"Oh...around."

He sighed before slowly agreeing.

"Okay..."

"Alright, take a shower and get ready honey."

'A shower for the store?' he shrugged.

He got into the shower and cleaned his hair before beginning to scrub his body. Every spot Roxas had touched made his heart throb with pain as he passed over them. He hung onto the shower wall for a moment, nearly collapsing in despair, before finally gaining back strength and finishing his shower.

"Here, sweety," his mother handed him some clothes.

"These?" Sora questioned, looking at the clothes, "They're awfully nice..."

"Oh, well, everyone wants to look their best on a holiday," she smiled awkwardly.

"I guess that's true," Sora agreed, taking the shirt and pants to his room and getting ready.

He began to walk out the door just as his mother sprayed him with something.

He coughed violently when the mist reached his nostrils, "What are you doing, mom?"

"Just freshening you up dear," she smiled once more, "Okay, we'd best get going. It's almost 6."

"Wow, really? I know it gets dark early, but that's really late. What time was I even asleep until?" Sora pondered the question as he headed out to the car.

The two began driving, and Sora remained fairly quiet except for the occasional question or comment. They reached the store, but his mother kept driving.

"Mom? You just passed the store."

"Oh, I know. I decided to try a new store a little further away."

"Oh...okay."

They remained quiet until she finally pulled up at a park.

"A park? What are we doing at a park?"

"You have to get there on foot."

"Okay..."

The two got out of the car and began walking, darkness now almost completely covering the area apart from a small light in the distance.

"It's right there," she pointed to the semi-far-off light.

"The store?"

"Yeah."

They continued walking and the light grew bigger and bigger, a small form of something soon appearing.

"It's awful small."

"Oh, hmm, hmm..." she hummed to herself.

They walked a minute or two more and could see two people walking around.

"Mom...where's the..." Sora began, soon making out the shape of a young boy in the light, "What..." another figure finally appeared in the light, standing right next to him, taller and broader.

Sora was now rushing towards the shapes, colors and details improving themselves with each step, blond, blue, green, black, everything merged. Sora was out of breath by the time he emerged at the small table, his father and Roxas standing next to it, smiling.

"W-What....Roxas?...Dad?"

He continued panting, unable to understand what was going on. His mother arrived a few moments later, going to stand next to her husband.

"Sora..." Roxas began, "...I'm sorry about everything this week...I really didn't mean to make you so upset, It's just...I wanted to surprise you,  
and I'm really bad at keeping secrets from you."

Sora remembered several times that Roxas blurted out his Christmas and Birthday gifts without even meaning to.

"And I...well...uhm..." he blushed, unable to think of what to say or do.

"Just say Happy Valentine's Day, honey," their mother nudged him.

He blushed even more, looking down at the ground, "Uhm...well..Happy Valentine's Day..."

Sora looked up at him, his cheeks red from running and blushing, "And in the middle of the park that I told you everything..?"

"Y-Yeah...I figured this was a good place to do it..."**(AN)**

"...I didn't get you anything."

"I-It's okay."

"But..I feel bad! It's because I was so worried thinking about why you were acting like you were and I completely forgot to do anything for you, and now you have this romantic dinner and I have nothing, and I have no way to make it up to you because it's our first Valentine's Day together and I just ruined it because I was so worried about everything, instead of worrying about what I should be doing for you to make it even more special than it already is," he finished out of breath, the whole group of them staring at him and how fast he was speaking.

"Sora...really...It's my own fault...and spending Valentine's Day with you is enough."

He kissed Sora, their parents looking away to avoid the awkward moment, before deciding to head to the car.

"If you need us, kids, we'll be your father's car."

Sora and Roxas sat down at the table, nobody around in the expansion of the park except the two of them.

"Thank you, Roxas...I love you..."

"I love you too, Sora."

They began to eat their dinner by candlelight and stars, their first Valentine's Day together being one of the moments they would remember forever.

* * *

AN!: Well! That was fun. I know you were all probably like "GOD DAMNIT, ROXAS! ARE YOU SERIOUSLY DOING THAT TO YOUR BROTHER, _AGAIN?_ But he made up for it, and Sora's such a goofball he forgave him instantly. Oh~! But about the **AN**. I just wanted to add a quick "That's what she said". XD Oh lordy, shoot me now.  
Also, Kairi and Namine helped him plan it, their dad helped him set it up, and their mom was...the one who told him he should do something like that. (Because he had no idea what to do previously, which is why he didn't want to tell Sora: He would've been like "Yah so I has no idea wut to do." and Sora would've been like "BI-CH PLZ, I'M DIVORCING YOUR A--" XD  
But anyways, I know it's kind of cheesy and whatever, but...I figured a nice Twincestuous V.D. fic was in order! Anyways, please rate and review and say nice stuff, and, again, Happy Valentine's Day everyone!~ 3 Love, ~Shin-Shui~


End file.
